


cut in deep to pull it out

by orcamermaid



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcamermaid/pseuds/orcamermaid
Summary: Jonny is an incorrigible brat, but Brian knows how to handle him.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	cut in deep to pull it out

**Author's Note:**

> folks i am pretty embarrassed about having written this but write it i did!
> 
> title from calm me down by mother mother, which is a fantastic two of hearts song.

Jonny shifted his weight restlessly, hands flexing against the restraints where they rested against the small of his back. He pressed his cheek against the pillow and huffed.

"Get on with it, come on!" he snarled.

A metal hand snapped down against his backside, and he whined at the impact, hips wiggling. Brian's hand stroked soothingly over his stinging cheek as he leaned over Jonny's back.

"Behave," Brian murmured into his ear, "or I'll leave you like this. You want to come, don't you?"

Jonny bit his lip, choking back another whine at the threat. He nodded. Brian chuckled and ghosted his cold fingers feather-light over Jonny's slit, eliciting a shiver.

"Look at you," he said quietly. "I've barely touched you and you're _dripping_. You're desperate for it."

Jonny tried to push his hips back, to chase after Brian's touch, but Brian's other hand flew to his hip to hold him steady. He tutted.

"You know better than that," he admonished. "Use your words, Jonny."

Jonny gritted his teeth. He was _not_ going to beg. (He always told himself he wasn't going to beg, and he always got there embarrassingly quickly anyway.) After a moment's silence, Brian's fingers brushed his cock, and he choked back a moan at the sudden stimulation.

"Tell me or I won't do it," Brian said. Jonny could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, the smug bastard. "What do you want?"

His resolve lasted him through one more firm pass of fingers over his cock before he broke.

"Fuck me," he gasped. "Come on, Brian, please, I need your fingers in me—"

He cut himself off with a strangled cry as Brian sank two fingers into his hole. The sensation of cold metal against his burning hot insides was nearly overwhelming in its intensity. Brian leaned in to press a lingering kiss against his cheek as he crooked his fingers.

"Good boy," he murmured. Jonny whined.

Brian fingered him agonisingly slowly, rubbing firmly over just the right spot, whispering praise in his ear all the while. Jonny's hands clenched and unclenched against his back.

"Please, please, please," he whined, too far gone to be embarrassed. "Brian, fuck, please, I need to come, please let me come!"

Brian draped himself more heavily over his back and thrust his fingers in roughly. He nuzzled into the back of Jonny's neck as he rubbed his thumb over his aching cock.

"Go ahead, love," he said, pressing kisses to Jonny's neck. "Go on. Come for me, that's it."

It only took a few more passes of Brian's thumb over his cock and a few more thrusts of his clever fingers before he was shaking apart, yelling hoarsely as Brian worked him through his orgasm. As he shuddered, riding out the aftershocks, Brian's fingers slowed, but stayed inside him. He clenched around them, shivering. Brian pressed another long, open-mouthed kiss to his throat, licking over his thundering pulse.

"You can go again for me, can't you, sweetheart?" he murmured. His free hand carded through Jonny's hair, stopping briefly to pull, eliciting a weak moan. "You're taking it so beautifully. I haven't had enough of your lovely voice yet."

Jonny nodded shakily, not trusting himself to speak. Brian pulled his fingers most of the way out only to add another; Jonny shouted at the delicious stretch as he plunged them back inside.

He fucked him hard and fast this time. Jonny sucked in ragged breaths, hips moving in small circles. Brian's precision was, well, _mechanical_ , and the relentless pressure against his spot had him moaning loudly. It didn't take him long to reach another screaming orgasm. Brian's fingers didn't let up, and Jonny shook against him.

"Brian," he choked out. "Brian, I've already—"

Brian shushed him and stroked a soothing hand through his hair. His movements gentled, but didn't stop.

"I know," he said. "I know, love. Can you give me one more? You're being so good, you're doing so well."

His thumb rubbed firm, slow circles over Jonny's cock as he fucked him. Jonny's breath came in great shuddering sobs, and he could feel the hot sting of tears in his eyes from the overstimulation. It was too much, too much, and it was _exquisite_. The firm press of fingers inside him and the delicious pressure against his dick sent his third orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave. He screamed as it washed over him, his awareness narrowing until his entire world was Brian's hand in him and on him.

He came back to himself slowly. Brian had stilled his movements, but kept his fingers inside for Jonny to spasm and clench around. His other hand was rubbing Jonny's back in slow circles. Jonny let out a shaky laugh, and Brian kissed his cheek.

"Are you back with me?" Brian said softly, fondly. "Was that okay? I didn't push you too hard, did I?"

Jonny snorted, then shuddered as Brian's fingers slipped out of him.

"No," he said. His voice was hoarse and fucked-out. "Of course it was okay, you fucking idiot."

Brian bit admonishingly at his earlobe.

"You were _crying_ ," he said. "I'm just making sure. I want to make you feel good, not hurt you."

Brian made quick work of his restraints, and Jonny brought his arms down to his sides, flexing his hands. He shoved back with his shoulder until Brian got off him, then rolled over onto his back so he could pull him into his arms and press a rough kiss to the cool metal of his face.

"Well," he said, "I felt plenty good, I promise. Fucking hell, Brian."

Brian chuckled and settled down against him, bringing one hand up to cradle his face. Jonny turned his head slightly to kiss his thumb.

"That's good to know," Brian said. "You really are lovely like that, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Jonny grumbled. He felt a lot less equipped to deal with the praise when he wasn't face-down with Brian's fingers in his cunt.

Brian grinned and pulled him into a slow, languid kiss. Jonny felt boneless and liable to float away.

"Sleep," Brian said. "I'll be here."

"I know you will," Jonny mumbled, growing incoherent as he drifted. Brian kissed the tip of his nose. His last clear impression before sleep claimed him was of Brian's low, quiet singing, wrapping around him like a warm blanket.


End file.
